The Lone Swordsman
by TheScarecrowWriter
Summary: Jaune arc left his team and his friends to become stronger but what cost is there for strength
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY and it's characters are owned by rooster teeth.**

 **This story takes place after the fall of beacon.**

* * *

Jaune arc was walking down a dirt path thinking back on how he got here.

 _Flashback start_

 _Looking around the house of Ruby and Yang, Jaune thought he didn't belong here with these hunters and huntresses. He wasn't a hunter and didn't think he deserved to be one he couldn't even protect his partner. He decided then and there he wasn't gonna sit here anymore so he hadgathered most of his stuff while his team and what was left of team RWBY slept and he walked away._

 _End of flashback_

So here he was walking from town to town helping where he was needed and moving along. He had come along many Grimm in his travels and even a bandit clan that had given him his new armor and cloak to keep the cold away, his new armor was a chest piece, two small pauldrons, and shin guards but his armor was black instead of the old white armor he was told black was better for being stealthy just in case he needed to sneak past some Grimm his new armor also consisted of a Grimm shaped mask reminiscent of a dragon that covers most of his head he usually wore his hooded cloak over it when he traveled and he took it off when in villages so he doesnt scare the locals.

Jaune had come to an abandoned town after searching around for a building suitable enough to be used for a camp he found a sign that read oniyuri. He then sat the sign down and hid as he heard the sound of people talking. As he is hiding and listening to them talk about the town they are in he feels like he knows their voices from somewhere but he can't place them. After awhile of listening to them talk he can feel a dark aura coming close to the town thinking it's a Grimm he grabs his pistol he was given from the bandit tribe then turns around a corner and finally notices the people are his former teammates and best friend from beacon. He is in shock to see them here but before he can do anything he see's a guy starting to attack his former friends. He decides to get involved as he see's the man break threw the building he was hold up in, he looks up to see the man doing a split holding himself up with the support beams of the building he listen to ruby and this man talk back and forth but he feels like he's had enough of this so he breaks the support beam and watches the man fall to his level where can see the man is wearing a trench coat and his weapons appear to be arm blades with pistols on tops of them. The man looks up at jaune with wide eyes as he see's the mask he is wearing, jaune noticing this look grabs him by the leg and throws him out of the building to the surprise of everyone the man jumps back onto a building as jaune walks out with his black his blade drawn the man decides that this is a real fight a throws his trench coat off to reveal that he is a scorpion faunus to the surprise of everyone but jaune.

"my name is Tyrian Callows and I've come take away our little rose here to our beloved queen."

"Cinder." Ruby said as the man laughed at her

"Nobody will be taking anyone anywhere today!" Jaune yelled over the mans laughter

Tyrian readies his blades as he dashes at Jaune just to meet his blade as they clash the others try to get involved as Tyrian seems to fight everyone at the same time with relative ease until he lashes out with his tail to hit Ruby just for Jaune to grab it mid air and toss him away from her, Tyrian runs back at Jaune as he was pulling out his pistol to shoot him just for Tyrian to wrap his tail around his hand and pull the pistol from it and kick him into a building which caused it to crumble in onto him.

As Jaune is pulling himself out of the destroyed building he can see Tyrian fighting someone else, just as the fight appears to be ending he see's the person he knows to be Ruby's uncle Qrow take a cut from Tyrian's tail as Ruby cuts his tail in half. After watching this Jaune approaches the group and picks up Tyrian's tail and throw it into a destroyed building.

"Hey thanks for helping us back there for someone who doesn't know me you were sure quick to help me" Ruby said as she held her hand out to him

"You'd be wrong about that" Jaune said with a chuckle as he removed his hood and helmet

* * *

 **I'll leave this story here for now I should be back relatively soon probably after New Years.**

 **This is also my first time writing a story please be kind in your reviewsI will try to read them all but I will continue this story regaurdless if people like it or not tho I have an idea for a romance but I want your opinions on who it should be with Yang, Ruby, or the mystery person I have in mind.**

 **I wanna thank the guy who pointed out the way I wrote dialogue for the characters was dumb I fixed it and I hope that works better cause I'm gonna stick to doing it this way**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY is owned by rooster teeth** **Merry Holiday everyone here's an early Christmas present from me to all of you**

* * *

"Jaune i can't believe it's you I thought I'd never see you again!" Ruby shouted as she hugged Jaune.

Jaune just put his hand on the top of her head and laughed.

"You look so much different." Ruby said as she started looking at his armor and weapons.

Jaune has let his hair become shaggy and he has two large scars that go across his left cheek and eye which caused him to lose the color in that eye.

"Yeah it's been awhile Ruby I've been kinda busy." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head.

That's when Ruby noticed that Jaunes lefthand didn't look right.

"So Jaune I'll cut to what we want to know,why did you leave us?" Ren asked as he was patching up Qrow's cut.

Jaune sighed as he walked over to his makeshift camp and started packing it up "I wasn't strong enough to be your leader I wasn't good enough to be your teammate so I decided I needed to become someone better, I just didn't know what it would cost me in the end." Jaune said as he looked down at his hand.

"What happened Jaune what do you mean." Ruby said as she sat down next to Nora.

Jaune then look at everyone and cleared his throat "I traveled for about a week before I got kidnapped by a bandit tribe they then tortured me for a couple of weeks because I wouldn't join them."

Jaune had looked down at his hand before clenching it into a fist "it's funny I thought them torturing me would be my chance to make an escape but none of them were saddened by my screams of pain and crying they were actually enjoying my torture."

Jaune had taken off his glove to reveal that his hand was in fact was made of metal "I was fortunate that their leader had decided that I may be useful to her so she let me live and in exchange for letting me live I would become her apprentice, she also apparently did a raid on an atlas military base where they had experimental tech where I got my new hand."

Qrow was looking at Jaune with anger in his eyes "are you telling me you work for Raven and her tribe now."

Jaune had put his glove back on and looked at Qrow "not anymore, I trained with her for threemonths she had me do all sort of things like attack villages and fight Grimm for training, after those two months she gave me that mask and said it would strike fear into my enemies and the new armor was made for me while I lived with them she had said my old armor was useless because her people had destroyed it when they captured me."

"Wait a minute." Ruby stood up with a sad look in her eye "are you saying that you were a bandit and that you killed innocent people."

"Not exactly Ruby I refused to kill any of those people which caused me to gain a few punishments for disregarding orders by raven." Jaune said pointing at his eye "have you ever fought an alpha beowolf with nothing but your fists, I'm just happy Ican still see out of my eye."

"So then what are you doing out here then." Ren asked

"I've been wandering around after I left the bandit clan trying to right my wrongs." Jaune said as he picked up his mask

"Then why didn't you come back to us Jaune!" Nora yelled as she got up and started walking over to him tears flowing from her eyes

"I didn't think I was ready yet." Jaune said as he looks up from his mask in time to see the anger and sadness in Nora's eyes as she reels back and hits him square in his nose,

Jaune felt an all to familiar wall against his back as he got launched back from Nora's punch and in to the wall "yeah I deserved that one."

"Nora we just got Jaune back please don't kill him." Ruby said she was holding Nora back trying to hold back tears

"Fine lets just get moving we need to get to haven as soon as possible" Nora proclaimed as she walked over to Ren and picked up her stuff

"Wait you are all going to haven academy" Jaune asked as he got up off the ground

* * *

 **Im gonna leave this here until next Saturday**

 **I'm really happy this story is getting praise I didn't think it would at all**

 **And thank you to everyone who left a review, favorite, and followI appreciate all of your support sorry my grammar isn't that great I didn't really get the best education but I will try to double check my grammar from now on or at least try to find a beta to help me**

 **The Poll to see who will have romance with Jaune is still on going so far Yang is winning and it will be fun when we get to her introduction to the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY is owned by rooster teeth**

* * *

"Why do you want to know?" asked Qrow as he scowled at Jaune

"I'm going to haven academy as well I was asked if i could put in a request by a town a few hours from here for more huntsman, they are doing some building and are gonna need huntsmen." Jaune said while putting on his mask

"That's great then you can travel with us and talk about what you were doing while you were gone!" Ruby shouted happily while everyone else didn't seem as happy about the idea

"Alright that seems fine by me." Jaune said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and pulled up his hood

They had travel for some time before making camp for the night Jaune had told them his stories about the many different Grimm he had come across and fought, he told them about when he was with Raven and her bandits and the roommate he had, the man wasn't very kind to Jaune and didn't think he belonged in the tribe but Jaunes stories were cut short as Qrow cleared his throat

"I think it's about time you all know what's really going on." Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask "understand that there are forces in this world that want nothing more than humanities destruction."

"Raven explained to me who Salem is, that's one of the reasons I left her tribe she's afraid of her but I'm not and I will fight against her forces." Jaune said as he got his blanket and leaned up against a tree he figured was sturdy

Qrow nodded and went on to explain to the others who Salem was and that she was after the maidens but as was talking to others Jaune was thinking back on what Raven had told him about salem

 **Flashback**

"She is a monster that preys on those weaker than her, that is why I am hard on you I need you to be strong for the fight that lies ahead of us but be careful with your training I know you are working on your hand to hand combat but you've already lost a hand to a Beowulf and almost lost your eye to a ursa." Raven spoke to Jaune as he looked in a mirror at his now freshly scared eye

"I understand your concern Raven but I need to train harder if I am to fight against Salem and lead this tribe into the next generation." Jaune said as he turned around to look at Raven

Raven brought him in for a hug "you'll always be like the son I never had Jaune but let's not dwell on sadness, I'll let you get back to training."

As he and Raven walked out of his tent he tripped to the ground, he looked up to hear a laugh coming from Vernal who was sitting on a box near a tent across from his own he quickly got up and walked out of the camp to the training area he could feel his cheeks getting redder by the second

 **Flashback end**

Ruby had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and she looked around to see where everyone was she saw Ren and Nora sleeping next to one another, Qrow was sleeping away from everyone behind a fallen tree, and that's when she noticed that Jaune was missing from where he slept so she decided to investigate where he had gone as she wandered threw the forest looking for a space to go to the bathroom she heard what seemed to be grunting coming from an open area of the forest so she decided to hide behind a bush to see what it was to her surprise it was Jaune training in the forest but she was soon startled by the sound of a bird sitting on a branch looking down on Jaune

"I know Raven it's taken to long to get there but I ran into Qrow and Ruby."

Jaune said looking up at the bird

Ruby was shocked to see the bird jump down from the branch and turn into a dark haired woman in red

"Is Qrow gonna be a problem to you?" Raven said as she looked at Jaune with worry in her eyes "he won't hesitate to kill you if he finds out what you are up to."

"He seems to not trust me but I feel like he believed my lie." Jaune said as he sheathed his sword

"That's good you are gonna need him to believe it at least until you get to haven, I'll contact you again in a few weeks you should be there by then." Raven said as she pulled out her sword and made a portal "Vernal says hi by the way"

Jaune just looked away as she walks threw the portal

Ruby took this opportunity to get out of there while Jaune is preoccupied she goes and finds a place to go to the bathroom and using her semblance dashed back to her sleeping bag and tries to act asleep as Jaune sneaks back to his sleeping area not to long later

* * *

Ruby is jolted awake by Nora "Ruby I think there is something wrong with your uncle!"

Ruby dashes over to Qrow and see's Jaune and Ren tending to the mans injury which seems to have turned purple "what's wrong with uncle Qrow why is his cut purple?!"

Jaune gets up and starts preparing a way to carry Qrow "unfortunately for Qrow, Tyrian's stinger was poisonous his body is fighting it off but we need to get him to haven they'll have medicine there to help him."

Jaune looked towards Ren "help me lift him on to this sleeping bag I've tied it off with sticks it should be able to hold his weight."

Ren just nodded as he helped Jaune lift him on to the bed

"Alright let's get moving we gotta get him there fast in his current condition he could attract some strong Grimm." everyone starting gathering there stuff Ruby offered to hold her uncles sword seeing as it could weigh him down and break the makeshift bed

They all traveled for what seemed like far to long not bothering to stop and make camp for very long they must have all slept for what seemed like 4 hours a day taking turns each day to carry Qrow fortunately they stumbled upon another destroyed city within a few days

"Kuroyuri." Ren said while looking at a destroyed sign

"I assume it's destroyed if that's the case then it might be the best place to set up camp for the night we would all be able to sleep for awhile without having to worry about Grimm." Jaune proclaimed

Ren sighed "fine I really don't like being in an abandoned town for to long but we need to rest some time or we won't actually make it."

Nora put her hand on Ren's shoulder "come on Ren it'll be fine."

After setting Qrow down and making a camp for the on coming night Ren seemed on edge the whole time "Ren are you sure you are ok? if there are Grimm we should be able to handle it." Jaune asked as he sharpened his black blade

Just as Ren went to answer Jaune everyone heard what sounded like a horse's hooves across the concreate stones of the town. Jaune moved to look out a boarded up window to see a fairly large Grimm that looked like a human and horse fused together it had large white spiked bones and arrows sticking out of its back and large white horns. The grimm looked towards the building sensing the death looming over Qrow and scream out as it's arms stretched over to the window Jaune was standing at and broke threw it with ease grabbing Jaune and pulling him out of the building.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted out as she and the others grabbed their weapons and ran out to help Jaune

The Grimm was hitting Jaune against the ground repeatedly while it looked at the other humans it saw and screeched while stretching its other arm to try and hit them. Jaune finally managed to reach his pistol he received from his roommate and shoot at its face causing the Grimm to let go of him and letting him roll away from it before it could stomp on him with its horse feet.

As Jaune dashed away from it he noticed Ruby trying to shoot it but her bullets no effect other than irritate the Grimm but he noticed that Ren seemed entirely on edge while shooting at the Grimm while dodging it arms

"Nora get to higher ground!" Jaune yelled as he pulled his sword and sheath from his hip he clicked a button on the sheath and it seemed to turn into that of a greatsword

"Hey ugly over here!" Jaune had yelled to the Grimm which then lashed out and tried to attack him with one of its long arms only for Jaune to dodge slightly and ram his sword into its arm and stabbing his sword into the ground to keep it there

Ruby had noticed what Jaune was doing and decided to draw its attention away from Jaune and towards her by taking a couple shots at its horse head which did the trick as it lashed out with its still functioning arm but Ruby was quicker than it as she jumps upwards, using her semblance to make her move faster she comes crashing down with crescent rose into its hand to pin it the ground

"Nora break its legs!" Jaune yelled out to her, to which the girl just smiled and jumped from the building she was standing on just to come crashing down on its back side and with click of trigger on the handle of her hammer she fired a grenade which caused its legs to give out all together

Ren was walking up to the creature, which was screaming in pain, as he pulls a dagger out of his boot and holds it in his hand "I have waited for this moment my entire life." Ren had sighed as he tried to remain calm "for the deaths of every life in the town of kuroyuri and for the deaths of my family." Ren stated as he began to hack the Grimms limbs off one by one ending with cutting off its head

Ren had fallen to the ground and started crying as Nora ran over to comfort him

Jaune had picked up his sword and turned it back to its sheath and sword mode and began to walk away back to camp

"Are you not gonna comfort your teammate?" Ruby asked Jaune as he was walking towards camp

Jaune looked towards Ruby to say something but noticed ships in the distance flying towards the area

"looks like everything is going to be fine now." Jaune said as he took off his mask and pushed a button on the back of it causing it to collapse down

When the ship landed the explained that their friend was injured and attracted this Grimm to them they had just killed it when he stumbled upon them, the pilot told them to pack their stuff and get on he would take them to haven where he could receive the best medical care possible for his injury

* * *

 **I wanna say again thank you everyone for leaving a review and enjoying this story it makes me happy to see people liking this story even tho I'm not a good writer and I'm trying to flesh out Jaunes character to the best of my ability but I will say just wait im trying to get better and I have plans for what will happen next**

 **I wanna say there were two people in the review section who are smart with their observations**

 **I'm also gonna try to do these weekly but I will also post the chapters early as I finish them but I'm gonna try to get them out on Wednesdays at the latest from now on**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY is owned by rooster teeth**

* * *

As Jaune was sitting in his room waiting for Ruby to come tell him how her uncle was doing he thought back on when he joined the bandit tribe

 **Flashback**

Jaune was surrounded by a pack of beowolves, his armor was destroyed, and he was holding a stub where his hand once was.

He looked up at a beowolf that was stalking up to him and as he closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable death he heard the sound of a blade being drawn but as he opened his eyes he saw the beowolf in front of him was missing it's head and had already started evaporating he looked up to see a woman in red and black with long black hair and a Grimm mask killing all the Grimm with relative ease, after watching her kill another Grimm he passed out

Jaune awoke in a makeshift bed in a tent with his arm bandaged, someone had taken his armor off and brought here where ever here is exactly he was brought out of his thoughts by the woman who he assumed saved his life

"Good you are finally awake I thought I was gonna have to make my men bury your body." the woman said as she walked over to him and sat down in a chair next to his bed

"What happened to me?" Jaune asked as he looked down at his missing hand

"Well that I wouldn't know I stumbled across you while scouting for a new camp ground for my tribe, you seemed to have gotten ambushed by a pack of beowolves while traveling in the forest." Raven said as she looked into his eyes

"Well so much for being a huntsman, I guess my family was right I'm not cut out..." Jaune hadn't got to finish his sentence as Raven reached acrossed and slapped him

"Enough of that thinking, you are young and learning but under my guidance you will be strong, I only ask one thing in return." Raven said as she reached for a box that was sitting on the table next to his bed

"But what could you need of me I only have one hand?" Jaune asked the woman as his eyes started to tear up

"All in due time my young apprentice but for now let's just see how well this works for you." Raven said as she pulled out what looked to be a prototype mechanical hand

 **End of flashback**

Ruby had knocked on Jaune's door "Hey uncle Qrow is awake now, Ren is also making dinner for everyone if you want to join us you are more than welcome."

"I'll be down in awhile." Jaune said as he put the cover back on the opening on his hand

"Are you alright Jaune?" Ruby asked as she slowly opened his door

Ruby saw Jaune without his shirt on, she took note of all the scars on his back as he went to put his shirt on "yeah I'm fine Ruby I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Alright Jaune but if you wanna talk about anything I'll be there for you if you need me." Ruby said as she walked out of the room

Jaune just sighed as he followed her down stairs to see Ren and Nora setting the table. Jaune sat down on the end of the decently sized table away from everyone else and started making his bowl of ramen noodles. He was just about about to start eating when he heard Qrow clear his throat "so we need to go see Leo as soon as we are done eating." Everyone else just nodded as they started eating

* * *

They had gotten their weapons and gear and made their way to haven academy each of them questioning why nobody was at the school

Qrow opened a set of double doors to see Leo Lionheart sitting behind his desk shocked to see people here "Qrow what are you doing here and who are those people?"

"They are some of the students of beacon but that's not important where is everyone?"

"He doesn't look to like a student he looks like a killer." Leo says pointing at Jaune

"I take offense to that actually I may look this way but I am no killer." Jaune says as he takes off his mask

"Be that as it may what are you all doing here?" Leo said as he got up to walk around the desk

"I'm here to put in a request for more huntsmen at the village of wellsville they are doing construction soon and need more huntsmen." Jaune said pulling out a document and handing it to Leo

"Alright I'll talk to the council and see what can be done for them but I'll have to ask you children to leave I need to talk to Qrow alone." Leo said looking at the document for a brief second before folding it up and putting it away

They all left the room and were walking back to the house when Jaune spoke up "I'll meet up with you guys later I need to go shopping."

"Why don't I go with you Jaune I need to pick up some rounds for crescent rose anyway?" Ruby asked showing him she was low on fire rounds

"No Ruby I'm not going shopping for bullets I'm going to make sure that wellsville gets help." Jaune said as he put his mask back on

"Oh ok." Ruby looked over at Ren and Nora who's emotions were a mix of anger and sadness as Jaune walked away from them

* * *

Jaune was now sitting at the training area of their house and he saw a bird flying around the house, he saw the bird land on the roof and change into Raven

"Leonardo has received your message." Jaune said as he jumped up to her

"Good job now we wait for the white fang to do their job."

"Am I allowed to come back to camp now?" Jaune asked as he took off his mask

"No I need you here for when the white fang attack haven, you'll be my way of getting here." She said as Jaune looked to the ground "Don't worry Jaune this will all be behind us soon enough." She opened a portal and left

* * *

 **I think I'm gonna leave this chapter here for now next chapter should introduce oscar as well as yang**

 **As for updating from now on I'm finishing these chapters faster than I thought I was so I'm not sure when chapters will come out now but I'm never gonna abandon this story you will get at least one chapter a week but you will probably get more**

 **PS I'm also looking for a beta if you are interested pm me and we will talk about it or if you just have an idea or just want to message me to tell me what you think of the story feel free to pm me as well**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY and it's characters are owned by rooster teeth**

* * *

Jaune found himself sitting in the living room telling Nora about one of the many Grimm he had fought in his travels when the door got kicked open and an obviously drunk Qrow came into the house yelling "I did it I found him!"

"Uncle Qrow what are you talking about, who did you find?" Asked Ruby as she got up to help Qrow not fall or break anything

"I believe he is referring to me." Said a young boy standing in the door way "my name is oscar pine but you might know me better as proffesor ozpin."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Jaune helped Qrow to the couch to lay down "What are you talking about?" Asked Ren

"It's best if you all sit down this is going to be a confusing conversation." Oscar said as his eyes and voice changed to something familiar to them

* * *

Once everyone was sitting and paying attention ozpin went on to explain that he was ozpin and oscar at the same time just one of them would take the wheel as he put it but eventually his memories would become oscars.

"Now you understand why when I told you I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child." Ozpin said as he looked towards Ruby

Jaune got up and went to walk up to his room but stopped as he heard Ozpin speak to him "Qrow told me how you lived with Raven."

Jaune turned to look at Ozpin "yes I did she trained me to fight against Salem but she also warned me about you, I'm only staying here for the rest of the week for the next shipment of supplies to come in to the store then I'm leaving again."

"Wait you are leaving us again?" Ruby asked as she stood up

"Yes I have to continue moving Raven and her bandits are probably coming for me and I don't want to fight her." Jaune said as turned around to look at Ruby

"Well could I ask you to stay and help me train Ruby how to fight?" Ozpin asked as he stood up and walked over to Jaune

"Wait I know how to fight!" Ruby shouted at them

"Then tomorrow you will fight me in hand to hand combat." Ozpin stated "will you at least stay for that?"

"Fine Ozpin I'll stay to help train Ruby but I'm gone after that." Jaune said as he left the room

* * *

After training Ruby in hand to hand combat for a couple days Jaune decided to take a break and hang out side and think until he saw Qrow come outside

"What are doing out here kid?" Qrow asked taking a drink from his flask

"Just thinking about ..." Jaune stopped talking as he saw Raven's portal open

"Raven?" Qrow asked as he saw Jaune walk into the portal

As Jaune walks threw the portal he see's a yellow and black motor cycle and two faces that are far to familiar to him but they don't recognize him due to his mask

"Jaune what are you doing here?" Asks Vernal running up to him

"Wait did you say Jaune?" Yang asks getting off her bike

Jaune just sighs and takes off his helmet and looks at Vernal "hey long time no see."

"What the fuck are you doing here and how the fuck do you know her!" Yang yelled at Jaune as she walked up to him

"I saved your friends life and trained him into a suitable warrior to fight against Salem." Raven said as she closed her portal

"So this is where you went after you left your team!" Yang yelled as she reeled back and punched Jaune sending him flying across the ground luckily for him he managed to land on his knees as he could his nose bleeding and his repairing it

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of you arc for hurting my sister then I'm gonna drag you back and apologize." Yang said as she armed ember celica and started walking towards him

"I don't want to fight you yang!" Jaune shouted as he stood up

"That's fine you don't need to fight back." Yang said but was surprised when she couldn't move her legs

Weiss walked past Yang "it's fine Yang I'll handle him."

"I don't want to fight you either Weiss." Jaune said as he pulled his pistol out

Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of Weiss "leave him alone!" Vernal shouted

"Enough!" Raven shouted "you three will leave now, I won't let there be fighting in my camp." Raven opened a portal and pointed them out

They all walked threw the portal where they saw Qrow waiting for Jaune to come back "Yang what were you doing there?"

"Visiting my mother but never mind that I have a fight to win." Yang looked at Jaune and hit him sending him into the wall that lined the patio cause him to drop his mask where he once stood

She kicked his mask away and picked him up "fine Yang you want a fight" Jaune shouted as he shoved her away and prepared a boxing fighting stance

"Finally grow some balls Jaune?" Yang teased him as she started throwing punches and kick

"Would you like to see them?" Jaune said as he parried her attacks

He saw her eyes flash red and she finally hit him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground vomiting "not so cocky now vomit boy."

"Yang what are you doing?" Qrow asked as grabbed Yang's shoulder

"He was supposed to be Ruby's best friend and he left her all alone, he has to pay for it!" Yang shouted at Qrow as she picked Jaune up by his throat with her mechanical arm

Jaune decided he's not gonna get threw to her, he jabbed Yang in the eye causing her to drop him Jaune decided to get the upper hand disorienting her by grabbing ahold of her head and hitting her forehead with his own causing her to stagger

He went to hit her with his metal hand to knock her out but she caught his fist and started to put pressure on his hand she stopped when she felt the hand break off, she looked down at the hand that now laid on the ground and started to have flashbacks to when she lost her arm and when her partner left her and it made her even more angry

Jaune bent down to pick up his hand when he saw a boot kick him in the side of the head right in his scared eye, she went to kick him again only for him to grab her leg and shove it back cause her to fall back in those few moments he picked up his hand and put it back on and readied his boxing stance prepared to continue fighting

Yang got up with fire in her eyes as she charged at him but he prepared for it as he ducked under her first swing just to tackle her to the ground and pin her arms behind her head

"Yang will you listen to reason please look at what you are doing to Ruby." He looked towards Ruby who was being held back by Qrow trying to explain to her that this is Jaunes fight, Yang looked towards Ruby noticing that she's crying

"You aren't angry at me you aren't even angry at Blake you are angry with yourself and because of that you can't see what you are doing to those you love." Jaune said as he got off her and leaned up against the wall of the area they used for training

Yang got up and ran to her sister and they embraced in a tender hug both of them crying "I'm so sorry for leaving you Yang I needed to leave to come here to haven academy, I didn't want to leave you I had to." Yang hugged her sister harder to get her to stop talking

"Everything will be better now as long as we stick together that means even you Weiss." Yang turned to gesture to Weiss to join them in a group hug

Weiss had been standing off to the side with Qrow watching Jaune and Yang fight now that the fighting was over she ran to her friends to hug them both

Jaune chuckled at the scene as he held the side of his head fighting Yang had caused him to get a head ache, he stood up to try and leave only to be stopped by Yang "where do you think you are going you aren't out of the clear yet I'll give you five minutes to go get two bags of ice and come back, me and you are gonna have a little chat by ourselves." He just nodded to her as he walked past them into the house

* * *

 **Sorry for the shitty update writing is hard and I wanted to get something out before Wednesday so I could start working on something before Friday but in my rush I made and even shittier chapter than the first one**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune walked back outside to see Yang looking at his mask he left outside

"So why did she give you this?" Yang asks holding up the mask

"I am or rather was supposed to be her black dragon, the killer of grimm, and the one who will kill salem." Jaune said as he handed her a bag of ice

"Thanks vomit boy."

Jaune just sighed as he put the ice on his head "I really wish you'd stop calling me that."

Yang chuckled at him "so Jaune we are gonna play a little game you are gonna tell me something I want to know and I'll tell you something you want to know."

"I have no choice to play if I said no I feel like you'd just beat me up again."

Yang smiled brightly "great I'll go first then, so Jaune why are you really here?"

Jaune's eyes widened "I had to deliver a request by a village."

Jaune immediately winced as he realized Yang had grabbed his arm with her robot hand and started squeezing "now Jauney it's not nice to lie to a lady."

"Alright Yang I'm sorry Raven sent me here to deliver a message to lionhart that's all I swear." Jaune said as he put his hand on hers

Yang let go of his arm "fine your turn."

"Why are you wanting me to play this game with you?"

Yang frowned "I talked to Raven and she told me how she found someone that could be her champion and she referred to this person as her son, so when I saw you with that mask I immediately knew it was you, I just didn't know it would be you Jaune."

"I'm sorry but Raven saved my life she found me on deaths door and decided that I had potential for greatness even if I did lose some things to get here." Jaune looked down at his fake hand

"How did this happen exactly?" Yang asked as she took his hand in her hands

Jaune chuckled "I don't think you are playing a fair game Yang but I don't mind telling you, when I first left to get stronger I ran into tons of Grimm, I was in a dark place and unfortunately that attracted some powerful Grimm one of them was very old alpha beowolf that I fought for some time before it finally managed to catch my right hand biting down and tearing it off after that I saw it's head get cut off before I passed out."

"That's when my mom found you and trained you."

"Yeah she trained me for months but after awhile I would just go into the forest near the camp and find Grimm to fight which is how I got this eye scar and a few more scars across my body." Jaune said running his finger across his scar

"I'm sorry to ask this but are you still with Raven's bandits?" Yang asked

"Not anymore I don't like raiding villages and I always refused to kill people but I think Raven still wants me on her side." Jaune said as looked at his mask Yang put on the ground

"When she first gave me the mask she told me that my enemies would fear me when I wore it but I didn't think I was ready for it, she believed in me when I didn't think anyone else did." Jaune said as Yang slowly lifted his chin with her metal hand

"We will always believe in you Jaune, you're our friend just promise me you won't leave us again." Yang said looking into his eyes

Jaune held Yang's real hand "I promise Yang I will never leave my friends again I will stay and fight with you all."

"Thank you Jaune."

"You know it's almost funny, when I first came to beacon i saw you and couldn't believe how beautiful you were but I knew you are out of my league so I figured I'd try my luck with Weiss and you saw how that went." Jaune said as he took his hand back from Yang

Yang chuckled at him "Ruby told me how you protected her from that guy Tyrian so I guess you can have a gift for protecting my sister."

"Yang you don't need to do anything I have sisters I wouldn't want anyone to loose family." Jaune said as he tried to back away from Yang

"It's ok you don't need to be afraid of me I'm not gonna hurt you I just know we both lost our partners and are hurting we need someone to help us heal why not let it happen Jaune?" Yang said as she grabbed him by his collar

Jaune went to protest but she pulled him into a passionate kiss that he slowly reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck

When they finally broke apart after a few minutes Jaune spoke "I think I'll open my gift in my bedroom what about you?"

Yang giggled at him as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist "sounds like fun to me."

As they walked into the house neither of them noticed the small bird sitting on top of the house looking down on them

* * *

 **Sorry for the late chapter I was busy Friday but I hope you like this chapter I feel like I forced the relationship there but if everyone didn't like it I'll go back and rewrite it and I am also going threw and fixing the grammar on older chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune woke up to see a large amount of yellow hair in front of him, he slowly got up and went to the bathroom trying his best to not wake up the sleeping beautiful that payed in his bed

He looked in the mirror and chuckled as he saw the scars on his chest and a few scratch marks that seemed new to him, he felt two arms slowly wrap around his back and start to caress his scars "why did you leave the bed Jaune?"

"I just needed to think Yang, I'm sorry if I woke you I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep." He said as he turned around to see yang in nothing but his hoodie

"Oh trust me I don't need beauty sleep I'm just naturally this good looking." Yang said as she kissed his cheek "why don't you go make breakfast while I get a shower unless you'd like to join me?" She said while walking over to the shower

Jaune chuckled at her as he walked out of the room "I'll make a special meal for you my queen."

Jaune put on a pair of shorts and a shirt and started to make his way downstairs to start making breakfast for Yang and maybe the others if they were ok with it

As he started making bacon and eggs he heard someone yawn behind him and turned his head slightly to see Ruby and Weiss sit down at the table "hello ladies would you like anything particular for breakfast?"

Weiss looked at him like she wanted to kill him "I'll just have coffee thanks."

Ruby looked like she was about to pass out at any moment "coffee sounds nice maybe even some pancakes."

Jaune just laughed at the two as he saw Ren and Nora coming down the stairs "Ren is better at making pancakes than I am so I'll let him do that."

Ren walked over to the pantry and got out a box of pancake mix "I already make them for Nora I suppose I can make them for Ruby as well."

After a few minutes of cooking a bunch of eggs and bacon Jaune feels someone put their arms around him "hey there lady killer how's breakfast coming along?"

"Just finished, have a seat and I'll bring it to you." Jaune said as he split up the eggs and bacon

Yang sat down next to her sister and waited for her food "um Yang you seem much closer to Jaune now what did you to do last night?" Ruby asked as she sipped at her coffee

"Oh nothing much we sat and talked for a long time." Yang said as Jaune sat a plate in front of her and sat down next to her with his own plate

"I didn't sound like you did much talking last night." Weiss said as she looked at Jaune with a threatening glare

"I'm sorry Weiss-cream did we keep you up, we were kinda loud." Yang said causing Jaune to almost choke on his food

Ruby cleared her throat to get Yangs attention "so are Jaune and you together-together now?"

"We are gonna talk about that after breakfast actually." Yang said as Jaune looked at her with a confused expression

* * *

After breakfast Jaune was sitting in his room putting his armor on when he heard a knock on his door "hey can we talk now?" He look over to see yang standing in the door way

"Of course just shut the door." Jaune said as he got up from his bed

"Jaune are you ok with us being together, are you sure you're ready for a relationship after what happened to her?" Yang said as she shut the door and aproached him

"Of course I wouldn't want anything less, when I traveled alone I thought about Pyrrha a lot and she should have come to me but I was also an idiot for not seeing the way she felt about me but that's all in the past I still miss her dearly but the only way the heart can heal is with help from others." Jaune said as he held her hands with a tear coming from his scared eye

Yang hugged him as tears came down her face "I promise you Jaune as long as you don't leave me I'll never leave you."

They both kissed as someone knocked on the door "come in."

Ruby opened the door with a look of joy on her face "guys lionheart wants to see us tonight for a meeting!"

"That's great Ruby we'll get our stuff together and meet everyone downstairs." Yang said with a smile on her face as she held Jaune hand

Her smile soon faded after her sister left the room "Jaune what's wrong you don't look happy?"

"This doesn't seem right, why would he want to see us right now?" Jaune said as he picked up his mask

"It'll be ok he probably just wants to talk about what our plans are." Yang said as she caressed his chin

"Yeah I guess you're right I'm just worrying over nothing." Jaune said as he kissed Yangs hand

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites they means so much to me every single one the next chapter will be a big one and I think you'll all like it**


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Everyone walked in to see lionheart standing above everyone else "hello everybody thanks for coming."

As Qrow talked to lionheart Yang looked over to see a bird sitting far above everyone "mom?" Just as she said that Qrow fired a shot at the bird causing it to fly over to lionheart and change into Raven

"If you are going to shoot me then shoot me that was pathetic." Raven said as she descended the stairs to where everyone else was

Jaune put his hand on his swords hilt preparing for combat when he noticed something didn't feel right as Ruby spoke to Raven "wait a minute!" Just as Jaune shouted to Raven she opened a portal and shot a fireball out of it and hit Ruby knocking her back

As Yang ran to her sister Jaune looked on in anger as Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Vernal walked out of the portal "this wasn't part of the plan Raven!" Jaune shouted drawing his sword

"Sometimes plans change." Cinder said to him as it fueled him with even more anger

"Shut the fuck up I wasn't talking to you I was talking to her!" Jaune said as he pointed his sword at Raven, unaware of the new person who just entered the building from the back of the room

"The plan has changed Jaune we will be taking the relic by force." Raven said as she readied her sword

"Then we have nothing left to talk about." Jaune said as he pulled out his pistol and fired every round he could at cinder only for her to create a fiery sword and block all he shots

Everyone charged at there opponents, Jaune started fighting Cinder their swords clashing with every swing until Jaune punched Cinder right in her mask when their swords met, unfortunately he didn't break her mask it just caused her to step back and when he saw her step forward again her eyes appeared to have flames coming from them

Jaune tried his best to get up but after she hit him with a fireball it knocked him back pretty far and it damaged his aura pretty badly but in his attempt to get up he noticed Cinder was now on the floor in pain as it appeared to him that Ruby had activated her silver eyes but was immediately knocked out by Emerald fortunately whatever she did to Cinder seemed to work cause she was in pain

Jaune decided to capitalize on this moment of weakness by getting up and starting to run at her with his sword ready for a horizontal swing but he was met halfway by a boot hitting him in the side of the head causing his mask to break and reveal his scared eye

Jaune looked at the man who kicked him with anger until he saw yang behind him on the ground beaten up, she must have let her guard down when Ruby got hurt, seeing his girlfriend and best friend injured caused him to start seeing red but that's when he noticed Mercury coming in for another kick to his head

Using his anger to fuel him he grabbed Mercury's leg and noticed it wasn't real so he had no regret in rushing up and grabbing his neck and without a second thought tore his leg from his body just to see it was indeed a fake leg

He let go of Mercury and looked towards Emerald when he heard her scream at the sight of her teammate being beaten so mercilessly "if it's one thing Raven taught me, it's that show no mercy to those that hurt what's important to you." Jaune said as he started approaching Emerald

Emerald knew there was no avoiding fighting him and if she let him go he would just attack Cinder instead so all she could do was stall him but just as she went to attack she heard Cinder call out to him "hey asshole!"

Jaune turned to look at her "are you going to fight me or save your friend?" Cinder said as she threw a spear into weiss's back

The whole world seemed to slow down as he dropped his sword and ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground he cradled her in his arms "damn it hold on Weiss I know what to do." Jaune said as he layed her down on the ground and took off his gloves and made his real hand glow white and touched it to Weiss's wound

Soon he was met by Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Ren "what are you doing to her?" Ruby asked kneeling next to her partner

"I unlocked my semblance in my training, my semblance can heal myself or others unfortunately her wound will transfer to me leaving a scar on my body." Jaune said as he started healing Weiss by covering her wound in a white aura

"Wait won't that hurt you?" Yang asked with tears in her eyes

"Yes, but she won't feel a thing all her pain will transfer to me." Jaune said wincing and grabbing his stomach with his false hand while his other hand was healing Weiss "this will take some time can you protect me?"

"Of course we can, Ruby and I will deal with Emerald while Nora and Ren keep Hazel busy, I think Oscar and Qrow can handle lionheart until we are all done then we can all fight hazel." Yang said as she kissed her boyfriends cheek and looked over at Mercury putting his leg back on

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay on the chapter the weather has gotten worse and i couldn't write**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter if not let me know but I am gonna start writing a new story but from volume 1 following Jaune if he actually had training but training from somebody you wouldn't expect**


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune heard weiss try to speak "it'll be ok weiss, you depleted your aura fighting vernal but I'm giving you mine."

"What, why are you helping me?" Weiss said trying her best to breath slowly

"Because you are my friend and I'm not letting another friend die." Jaune said putting on the best smile he could

"Are you feeling any better?" Jaune asked taking his hands away from weiss

Weiss slowly began to stand up "yeah I think I'll be fine." She looked around to see yang and ruby fighting emerald and an injured mercury while ren and nora were helping qrow and ozpin fight hazel and lionheart

"Do you think you can still fight?" Jaune asked as he stood up

Weiss looked down and created a small glyph in her hand "Yeah im ready to fight someone."

They both looked over when they heard screaming coming from nora getting shocked by hazel just for her to toss him over her shoulder and hit him through the wall of the building

"Weiss can you help them deal with hazel while I help yang and ruby?" Jaune asked weiss as she picked up her weapon

"I can do more than help." Weiss said as she created a large glyph that spawned a queen lancer

Jaune just nodded to her as he started running over to ruby as he saw her weapon get knocked out of her hand by mercury

He watched ruby try her best to fight with her fists but he figured he should help her out so as she bent down with her head to hit him jaune grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back as he close lined mercury to the ground

"Jaune what are you doing?" Ruby shouted at him as she saw him put his boot on mercury's head

"Finishing a fight, you should go help your sister she can't fight emerald by herself but remember she can't illusion multiple people." Jaune said to her as he kicked mercury in the ribs

"Alright Jaune just be careful." Ruby said as she ran over to help her sister

Jaune looked down at mercury "you were smart to put your leg back on but you were dumb for not leaving when you had the chance."

Mercury looked up at jaune to speak but when he tried to jaune interrupted him "I don't think you can put aura into your fake legs I think we should test how durable the metal is." Just as he finished his sentence he drove his sword into the shin of mercury's leg cutting it off completely

"You bastard!" Mercury screamed at him just for him to be kicked in the side of the head knocking him out

Jaune looked over at the ongoing fight as hazel destroyed the queen lancer he saw leo run to his and decided he should teach a traitor a lesson

He stalked up to the door and listened as leo was talking to what seemed to be a female voice but as he looked in to the room all he saw was leo talking to a grimm he wasnt familiar with

After listening to leo try to beg a queen for forgiveness he thought it would be best to end it now so he came up behind the grimm and cuts its tentacles off with one swing which caused the grimm to fall to the ground

"Thank you for your assistance child how can I repay you?" Leo asked as looked at the grimm start to disappear

"Are you injured in any way?" Jaune asked as he picked up the remains of the grimm

"Well the creature depleted the last of my aura but..." leo wouldn't finish his sentence as jaune stabbed him in the chest

Jaune removed his sword and looked at the corpse now on the floor bleeding out before cleaning off his blade and walking out dropping the grimm on his way out

As he walked back out into the main hall he noticed that yang was missing and the fighting was slowing down he remembered that raven went down to the vault with cinder deciding he wanted revenge he jumped down the elevator holding on to the wall with his metal hand to slow himself down

As he landed he saw raven and yang having an argument and thought it was best not to interrupt them so he slowly walked to them as their argument came to an end he heard what yang said about raven being weak and scared and he thought someone strong should be the new maiden someone not afraid

Raven made a portal and said sorry but before she could leave jaune stabbed his sword into raven's back threw her stomach "yeah I am sorry." Jaune said as he quickly pulled the sword out of her and jumped through the portal before it closed leaving a dying raven and a shocked yang

Yang ran to her mother and held her "why would jaune do this?" Yang asked as she lifted raven's head

Raven coughed up blood before speaking "he is smart yang i'm sorry for everything i've done to you but you were right i'm not strong you are, you deserve to be the spring maiden and this is the only way for you to become a maiden."

"But why would he leave me here?" Yang asked now crying over her mother

"He's afraid and conflicted take the relic and find him, hide the relic away hurry before I'm gone." Raven said coughing again while trying to hold her stomach and create a portal

Yang sat her mother down gently and ran to the relic picking it up and running back to the portal "thank you raven I'll always remember you." She said as she ran through the portal

"Good bye yang I'll always love you." She said as she closed her eyes and let death take her

A few hours had past and qrow was looking at the dead bodies of vernal and raven wondering what had happened here and where the relic was as well as yang and jaune

* * *

 **This was very hard for me to write I kept getting writer block but I'm gonna end this story here I might write the sequel to this if I get the chance**

 **please leave a review and/or send me a pm of what you think**

 **Thank you to everyone that has read this story**


	10. Chapter 10

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune was kneeling on the ground crying into his hands with his sword discarded a few feet away from him when he heard footsteps coming up behind him "if you are a grimm just go ahead and kill me i deserve it at this point." Jaune said as he got up to look his enemy in the face only to find an older blonde man

"i know i come off as scary but i'm no grimm." the man said with a chuckle

"who are you sir?" Jaune said as he picked up his sword

"the name is Taiyang Xiao Long but everyone just calls me Tai." Tai said as he held his hand out for Jaune to shake

"wait Xiao Long you wouldn't happen to be related to a Yang Xiao Long?" Jaune asked hoping the man would say no as he shook his hand

"of course i'm her father, are you one of her friends?" Tai asked still smiling at Jaune

"yeah i'm a friend of hers from beacon it's nice to meet you sir." Jaune said smiling back at the man

"why don't you come to my house and tell me how you ended up here?" Tai asked ushering Jaune to what looked to be a cottage in the distance

"yeah sure maybe talking about my experience might help me." Jaune said as he walked with Tai to his house

* * *

Yang walked through the portal that Raven made appearing in the main hall of haven academy surrounded by her friends and enemies with no sign of Jaune anywhere

"Yang are you okay?" Ruby asked running up to her sister

"he left me again." Yang said as she threw the relic a few feet from her and began to cry into her hands

"who are you talking about Yang?" Ruby asked as she tried to comfort her sister

"Jaune is gone again he went through Raven's portal and he could be anywhere now for all we know." Yang said trying to calm herself down

"where is Cinder?" Emerald asked approaching the girls

"gone." Yang said flatly not looking up from the ground

"that doesn't matter anymore, Emerald grab the relic and lets get out of here." Hazel said carrying a still unconscious Mercury

as Emerald went to pick up the relic she was met by a pissed off Yang with her hair, eyes, and hands on fire "nobody is taking anything!" Yang said as she punched Emerald with enough force to send her flying across the room into Hazel

Hazel picked up Emerald and ran for outside away from the fight, Yang went to run after them but was grabbed by Ruby "just let them go." she said as the fire from Yang went out

Qrow picked up the relic "we should find a safe place for this." he said as he looked towards Oscar

"atlas is the safest place for it but we can talk about that tomorrow Oscar is tired as i imagine so is everyone else." Ozpin said before he reverted back to Oscar

* * *

 **don't** **consider this series back for good cause it may take me a long while to write more for any of my stories due to some personal issues but i wanted to at least show people where this story would go as far as the future if this story does continue it will jump from Jaune's and Yang's perspectives from this point on most likely starting with Jaune but please i let me know what you think i should do with this story going forward i want your criticism**


	11. Update

This is just a quick update to tell you all where I'm at and where these stories will go in the future

While I love both my stories I think ultimately "A Knights Journey" will be removed and rewrote into something with a different Faunus trait that I wanted to write from the beginning but decided against before writing it

As for "The Lone Swordsman" that story will most likely see a bit of a re imagining I like what I had done with the story but I never get feedback on the chapters as they came out

In my personal life if you care I work as a security guard so I never have the most time I would like but I'm getting a new tablet hopefully soon so with that I plan on writing a lot more in my spare time

Look for all these changes to happen by the end of the month happy New Year and I hope it'll be a good one


	12. Very big update

I'm very sorry to inform the readers that the scarecrow writer was hit by a car last month and has been unable to write due to multiple injuries he is home now and has been pushing towards getting a new pair of glasses so he could write on his laptop while he can't work there will be more information when the first chapters of his rewritten stories come out

Thank you for all your support it means the world to him


End file.
